User talk:Thailog/Archive 1
Please sign and date your entries by inserting ~~~~ at the end. action=edit&section=new}} Leave me a message at the bottom of the page. Please see Talk:Superman: Brainiac Attacks If you have been deleting text because you believe you own a copyright on wikipedia entries you may have made, please go back and restore the text. If you want to add a citation and link to the wikipedia article, that would be appreciated. -- BoneGnawer 18:45, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Responsibilities As you are obviously aware, I was the founder of this wiki (back when it was a "wikicity") back in May of '05. This was after observing Memory Alpha's community (Wookieepedia was too new) and incorrectly believing a similar community would "flock" to a DCAU Wiki. I did everything I thought I could (posting on Toonzone among others, placing it on all my Wiki-related User pages), all the while doing my best (I had some wacky ideas though) to build this site by myself. While I half-gave up around early August 2005 (after 3 months by myself), I became more focused on expanding myself at Memory Alpha (when I began to contribute more than minor edits). I became a lead contributor there and an admin in early January of '06 (I also started another wiki, which is still terrible, and became an admin at the X-Files wiki). It was not long after that, that I was forced by personal reasons to limit my internet access, and therefore editing of my wikis to occasional weekends. CooperTFN's "appeal" in April is what basically led to the influx of editors that some are still around today. I was greatly surprised and thanked him for something that I apparently was unable/unwilling to do. I tried to remedy my situation by giving adminship to both CooperTFN and later Bonegnawer who both seemed to be the major editors. The situation apparently has sinced trinkled down to the three editors you mentioned, and although I've recently gained more Internet access (in late November), I still lack the time (full-time work) and the "drive" to do the editing I would wish to do. One of the things I hate is abandoned wikis with little to no articles because their "founder" had abandonded it. Unfortunately, I guess I have almost become what I hate (I hope to remedy that). I'll try to write something tomorrow, and I'll stop messing with things I don't understand.--Tim Thomason 04:22, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, this site is not a priority ― it's a hobby; so you shouldn't feel guilty for not being able to put it before your personal problems. Sure, people might be driven away if the founder abandoned the site, but on the other hand, if this site had many editors, maybe they wouldn't even notice that. I don't even know who founded Wookieepedia, because it has such an expanded community, so it's not your fault that this site is almost deserted ― it's sort of a vicious circle. :It’s unfortunate that the most active members have apparently left, but this site is still growing and had lots of potential. I have plenty of bios I want to add, and there are a couple of n00bs who seem really committed. So nothing's lost. ― Thailog 11:11, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Season Chart On the Season Charts what do the double "#" lines mean? Did you mean to separate production by airdate number?--Tim Thomason 00:19, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :It was supposed to be production order numbers, but they were the same as the air date #. I fixed them now. ― Thailog 00:39, 30 December 2006 (UTC) IP Block I've blocked to catch his attention, but all the edits I checked seemed fine. Let me know if he starts discussing the issue, and I'll unblock at once -- sannse (talk) 20:39, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. This user submitted texts with parts from the official WB site: :*The first paragraph was taken from http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/bane.htm :*This one from http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/penguin.htm :*This from http://www.batman-superman.com/batman/cmp/cgirl.html :*This from http://www.batmantas.com/cmp/hatter.htm :And these are just some examples of the texts that I was able to track down. Also, looking to the time span between his subs, it's highly unlikely that he is writings his own material (seeing as he already takes some from the official site). Also, the texts I wasn't able to trace down, were not in conformity to our established standards. That's why I asked him about it, to make sure that he wasn't taking everything from other sites, and avoid having to remove 30 bios. But he either doesn't know how a Wiki works, doesn't want to know, or is too immature to be part of such community. :And if you look here, you'll notice that 200.127.79.42 entered the exact same text as 24.41.41.209 did before, which was then removed by BoneGnawer. And, that user was suspended twice for the same offense. So it's very likely that these two unregistered users are the same, and we'll hear from him again. ― Thailog 21:28, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Forums How's this? Hopefully, this'll solve some of the communications problems we've been having. It'd be a good place to post on topics not limited to a character or television series (e.g. Talk:Justice League (animated series) about DVD citations). I've been meaning to do this for awhile, but you just gave me the right nudging, thanks.--Tim Thomason 03:52, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Looking great! Thanks. ― Thailog 09:42, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Mockingbird Hi Thailog, I've been looking at Mockingbird's contributions, and they don't appear to be a problem to me. they may not be perfectly formatted, or fully in-style, but that's to be expected from a new contributor. It's better to just make changes as needed, and to help and encourage people to learn more as they edit, rather than to demand compliance with the wikis manual of style instantly. At least he is contributing content, which is a great start. Remember, wikis were never meant to be built in a day... perfection is a goal, never a reality, on a wiki ;) Keep up the good work -- sannse (talk) 21:13, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Mockingbird is not new. He's the same anonymous user who has been giving us hell for the last weeks. I can tell by the articles he contributes to, the content he adds, and his writing style, otherwise I wouldn't have been so blunt. Notice how he didn't reply (or read) my message to him again. How can we teach him if we can't communicate with him? ― Thailog 21:33, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I know it's the same guy, he emailed me to say he had registered and that he was hoping things would go better. He seems to be having problems in replying to messages, or maybe is not good at communicating, but I think that he still has something to offer this wiki -- sannse (talk) 22:04, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm sure he does; but part of collaborating is cooperating, and just like any other wiki, we have standards and guidelines that need to be followed to steer this ship towards the same direction. We can't accept everything and be expected to clean up after people who, for whichever reason, can't abide by established rules. Part of contributing is also doing it correctly, and anyone here is more than wiling to help out newcomers, but something like that cannot be done if communication does not flow both ways.If you have his e-mail, then I urge you to refer him to a tutorial that covers the basics of Wiki. ― Thailog 22:34, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Administratorshipness There you go. Now stop bothering me. (jk)--Tim Thomason 00:36, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Much obliged. ― Thailog 00:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC)